Make It Better
by Maybe Honestly
Summary: Molly watched James through the window and was suprised at how quickly her heart shattered; he was just so like his uncle. Molly's ruminations about the past and present.


**Disclaimed.**

**Author's Note:** This story is for the Album Challenge on HPCF. It is inspired by All We Know is Falling by Paramore. It didn't come off as angsty as I was originally planning, but I think it still fits with the album. It was mainly inspired by the songs Franklin, Let This Go, Pressure, and Whoa. This was very different for me because it lacked my normal two characters of Harry and Ginny. :) Please enjoy and review and go check out my other stories. Harry the Hippogriff and the Picnic of Song is not as dumb as it sounds. My title skills lack occasionally :) R&R

* * *

**Make It Better: The Ruminations of Molly Weasley**

James was sitting at a picnic table in the backyard. He was legitimately bouncing up and down in his seat. His older cousin and godbrother were nearby. Currently, they were arguing, most likely over who was better at Quidditch. She said that it ran in her family, and he argued that his godfather and godmother were two of the best Quidditch players _ever_. Victoire was a ten year old spit-fire and the exact replica of her mother, Fleur. Teddy was twelve who'd had been passed down the Metamorphmagus ability of his mother, Nyphadora Tonks. .His hair was currently a fiery red. He had inherited Tonks's bright personality along with the mischievous character Remus adopted when he had been around James and Sirius. It was the perfect combination of smart and hyper. Molly could already foresee the day that they realized they both liked each other. They weren't there yet, but the chemistry was apparent.

Molly couldn't fathom what James was so excited about. She had taken him, Albus, and Lily for the day so that Harry and Ginny could take a break from their horde of children. Lily was taking a nap in Ginny's old room, and Albus was quietly eating his lunch at the kitchen table.

James began frantically bouncing, and his eyes flashed with excitement and panic. He kept glancing around, often towards the window and the spot between Victoire and Teddy's feet. Without a moment's notice, a firework exploded between Victoire and Teddy. They both sprang apart and fell onto their butts about four feet away from where they had been standing.

James began to laugh and laugh as he pointed at the two of them. It was actually quite funny. Molly never had yelled at Fred and George for creating those Whiz-Bangs. She'd never had the chance either. Something about the way James acted reminded her exactly of Fred. He was mischievous and arrogant. He loved to cause trouble. She had never stopped missing her son. Moments like this just made it much harder; she would never be able to get her son back, He was missing everything. He would've loved James. He was such a little devil like Fred used to be.

Molly couldn't help it the tears started to come down her face.

James suddenly burst through the backdoor. "Grandma! Help! Victoire and Teddy are going to _kill _me!"

James was panting hard and finally looked up at Molly's face. "Grandma, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine, James," Molly answered, but she couldn't stop her tears.

"If nothing was wrong, you wouldn't be crying," James replied. Another reason he was like Fred, he was super intuitive.

"Okay, you're right. I am upset," Molly said. Today was just one of those days where she really missed her baby.

James looked up at her with those big brown eyes and asked simply: "Why?"

Molly sighed and patted the counter signaling that he could sit. James' eyes widened in surprise. He knew that whatever Molly was going to say was going to be big as she never let anyone sit on the counter.

"You know about Uncle Fred, right?" Molly asked.

James gave a quick nod; he was impatient to see where this was headed.

"You remind me of him and it makes me sad because I miss him so much."

James didn't want to make his grandmother sad. She was the only one he had. "I'm sorry. I'll stop."

Molly smiled. James had no idea what he was going to stop doing, and Molly knew that. "James, sweetheart, I don't want you to change. It's not your fault either. It can just be sad sometimes when I remember that he never got to meet you or even know that your parents got married. Sometimes, it's hard to remember and not cry. Other times, I look back and can smile on the memories."

James hopped off the counter and hugged Molly. "I'm sorry that you cry sometimes. I know he loved you 'cause I do."

Molly smiled again. There was nothing like a grandchild to cheer you up. "I know. I know he did, and I know that you do too. Someday, you'll understand how hard it is to be strong all the time."

"I know that I'll never stop loving you. And if I have you, I can be strong," James said while standing up straight with his chest puffed out to appear stronger.

Molly bent down to his level, "As long as we have each other, we'll be strong."

"Okay, now that that's settled. What are we going to do about Victoire and Teddy?" James said with a smile.

"We?" Molly asked.

"Yes, you just said family stuck by each other," James replied with a _duh _tone.

"Well, considering you did attack them with some fireworks, I think I might just have to punish you," Molly said.

James blanched and started to back away.

Molly reached him and grabbed him. "By tickling!"

"Stop, stop!" James squealed as Molly continued to tickle him.

Once James had finally escaped Molly's tickling arms, he yelled back to her, "Come on, grandma!"

Molly smiled and began her chase. She may never be fully over her son's death, but she would always have someone to remind her of the joy in life. Her family would always be there to support her. She would also always be reminded of the happy memories by James's bubbly personality. She had the greatest family ever, and she would never forget that or take it for granted.

"Come on!" James whined.

Molly quickly followed her grandson outdoors where he was being cornered by Victoire and Teddy. She left all of her sadness in that kitchen. She had to live in the present with her precious grandchildren.


End file.
